


A Christmas Wish

by Jen_Jen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other, love orphan shooting star wish christmas friendship/love dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Jen/pseuds/Jen_Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia was simply seventeen. Since the mere age of five, she had written letters to two people: Santa and her father. Neither ever wrote back, partly because she was unaware of where either of them lived. Living in a foster home most of her life, Amelia didn't know what it was like to have a family; and that is all she ever wanted. But on one Christmas Eve, a shooting star filled with hope raced through the sky. Amelia maked her wish: to meet her father. If there's one thing you need to know, it's that you should never underestimate the power of a young girl's wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Wish

*9 years ago*

 

Amelia stared down at the blank page in front of her. Writing a letter to Santa was supposed to be easy, especially at the age of 9. But not for Amelia. She wanted one thing, and one thing only. Her father.

Her finger started to throb after holding the pencil for so long. Christmas was supposed to be fun. But not for Amelia. Her letter was to be sent to the post office that very night, or else it would never make it to the North Pole in time. Amelia wondered if Santa might give her what she asked for that year. 

“Amelia, darling, everyone else is finished.” The smile that beamed down at her was coated in warmth, but it was not her father. Mary-Anne, the lady of the foster building, swept the smile from her face and frowned down at Amelia’s blank page, causing more wrinkles to form on her forehead. “Oh dear, are we having trouble deciding what we want?”

She shook her head vigorously, brown curls springing into her face. “No, aunty Mary! I’ll finish it now.”

Mary-Anne nodded once before leaving Amelia to sit near the warmth of the fire. She wiped her shaking hand on the soft cotton of her only pyjama pants before picking up the pencil once more, and beginning her letter:

Dear Santa,  
Aunty Mary told me that the elves are very busy this year, so I’m only asking for one thing. I’ve been very good this year, I promise! Aunty Mary even said so! I know it’s a lot to ask… But can you give me my daddy? I’ve never seen him before, but I know he’s out there somewhere! I just know it! I also know he wants to meet me too! I bet he’s got brown hair just like me, and brown eyes too! Do you think you could bring him to me? I know I ask for him every year, but maybe you’ll have time to fetch him because I’m going to send this letter extra early. I love my daddy already.  
Lots of hugs,  
Amelia Knightly

She folded her letter and placed it in the basket with the other seven, hoping Santa would pull through. Amelia dragged herself to the window and looked up at the night sky, stretching as far as she could see. Mary-Anne always told Amelia that no matter where she was, or who she was with, God was always watching over her.

“God?” Amelia called out anxiously, “I don’t know if you can hear me… Aunty Mary says you can. You’re always watching everyone, right? Well that means you’re probably watching Santa too. Just in case he doesn’t get my letter, could you ask him to bring me my daddy? I have a really good feeling he might actually do it this year! I’m only asking for this one thing… It’s all I want, really.”

Something flying through the sky caught Amelia’s eye. She looked to the left to see a star shooting towards the horizon. A smile spread from ear to ear on her face. “God, look! It’s a shooting star! Can I make a wish? Okay, I wish… I wish that my daddy will come fetch me on Christmas. I wish that he will take me away and that we can be together forever. That is my Christmas wish.”


End file.
